


Let Me Put a Smile On Your Face

by bonotje



Category: Emmerdale RPF
Genre: Football, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Ryan Hawley manages the OUAS charity team and Danny has fun teasing him a bit.





	Let Me Put a Smile On Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you start writing a ‘what if’ scenario that’s been in your head for a while during a 4 hour car journey. And then sometimes OUAS_CharityFC tweet that Ryan Hawley is going to manage the team for their game against Sheffield, and you realise that good things do still happen in the year that is 2017. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys the boys getting up to a bit of fun on and off the football field, but especially Dani aka @theprincessed who has been endulging me in this from the very first moment this idea crossed my mind. I hope the ending lives up to that little headcanon we came up with ages ago :P

“Oi! You're wearing the wrong shirt mate!” Danny says as he sees his boyfriend in his Sheffield United shirt instead of the Once Upon A Smile shirt he is supposed to be wearing for their charity match.

“Oh, I thought I was managing Sheffield United, my bad,” Ryan says with a grin.

“Does Sheffield have a personalised jacket AND shirt though?” Danny asks as he pulls a light blue jacket from behind his back, turning it around to show off the embroidered block letters spelling out ‘Hawley’. And then also shows the writing on the orange shirt, they had already had it made before Ryan’s knee injury, when he was still supposed to be playing on the team.

“And remember I told you I’d make it up to you later for agreeing to do this,” he whispers into his Ryan’s ear.

 

Oh he remembered alright. The day Danny had asked him (almost begged him) to help out with the charity match, against _his_ team, he had pulled out all the stops. Ryan had held out long enough to get an incredible blowjob out of it, even though he had already made up his mind to do it the first time Danny asked.

 

“Ugh alright, give it here then,” Ryan says as he tugs of the worn Sheffield United shirt.

“Babe?” Ryan asks as Danny doesn't hand over the shirt. He looks up and sees that his boyfriend's eyes are focused on his chest. 

“Earth to Danny.”

“Huh, wha,” Danny says breaking out of his daydream.

“Can I have the shirt now, it's kinda cold out here.”

“I can see that,” Danny says his eyes moving back to his now hard nipples, before finally giving over the shirt, jacket and bottoms.

 

Ryan pulls the shirt over his head and wraps the jacket around his shoulders, grateful for the reprieve from the cold. He’d switch into the blue trackies later.

“So, how do I look?”

“Hm, I’m not sure orange really goes with the light blue,” Danny says playfully.

“Oi! You're the one that picked orange and blue for your team, when the colours look horrible together.”

“Was cheaper innit.”

“Really?”

“Nah, 's supposed to be happy colours aye, once upon a smile 'n all that.”

“Ah, yeah suppose it is, and you don't look half bad in orange either,” Ryan says with a wink, giving his boyfriend the once over before standing up. “Come on, grab us a photo then,” he says before posing for the camera that Danny points at him. He looks over his shoulder with a silly face and points his thumbs at where his surname is written. 

“Oi, Danny mate, when you're done flirting we've got a match to play!” Dan calls over from the field. 

“Duty calls.”

 

\---

 

“Yes!” Ryan shouts as he jumps up from the bench. Danny had just scored the first goal of the match. He laughs as Danny slides on his knees over the grass in front of him to accept the cheers from his teammates, before crawling back up and pointing fingers guns at Ryan with the biggest grin on his face. Ryan rolls his eyes at his boyfriend's antics, but holds his hand up for a high five as Danny walks up to him.

“What? Not even a kiss?”

“Shut up,” he says shaking his head as Danny makes his way back to his position. 

 

\---

 

It’s half time and the score was still 1-0 for the Once Upon A Smile team. 

 

“Well done lads, but let's get that energy from the first 15 minutes back hey, they almost got a goal past us in the end there.” Ryan says as the team drinks their water and recovers from the first half. 

He walks over to where Danny is deliberately making eye contact with him as he wipes his face with his shirt. “I see what you're doing Daniel Benedict Miller.” 

“Oooh, bringing out the full name already!” one of the guys shouts playfully, whilst Danny just looks at him with a 'Who? Me?' look on his face. 

“You having fun bossing us about then?” Danny asks as Ryan sits down next to him.

“Yeah, ‘s quite fun. You really should’ve made that last shot though.”

“Well I was distracted by your voice as you yelled at the ref, wasn’t I,” Danny mumbles, the redness of his face deepening just the slightest bit.  

“Oh really, I’ll remember that,” Ryan says with a smirk as he stands up to gather the team for the second half of the match.

 

\---

Danny pouts his lips as he playfully asks for a kiss again after his second goal. Ryan just shoves him away with his hand, but he can't stop a blush from covering his face. He just hopes the fans on the side lines will just see it as banter. Which it is, but it doesn't stop Ryan from thinking about the kisses they will surely share after the match if the team keeps this up and wins. 

As the team gets back to their positions he sees Danny bend down to tie his shoelaces. Ryan’s blush from earlier only intensifies as his eyes land on Danny’s plump ass that’s pointed right in his direction.

After Danny bends down to tie his laces once again, Ryan knows he’s doing it on purpose. In the last ten minutes Danny had first made eye contact with him again as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with his shirt. He had ‘adjusted’ himself in his shorts just as he walked past the bench were Ryan sat. And then as the players were setting up for a corner he had grabbed a bottle of water, drank half of it and doused himself in the rest. And now he was bending over again right were Ryan can see the shorts pull tight over his ass.

Ryan groans softly and tries to focus back on the game, they still had 20 minutes left to play and the track pants he was wearing would hide nothing if he let this situation get out of hand. Just as he pulls his eyes away from Danny’s behind he sees Dan score a goal with his head. He jumps off of the bench again to cheer, his knee protesting slightly. He laughs as Dan and Danny argue with the referee about the yellow card he tries to give him for pulling his shirt over his head, because surely they could be more forgiving about it during a charity match. Luckily he doesn’t have to join in with their protest as the ref puts the yellow card back in his shirt pocket.

And then just as the game is almost over Danny manages to put the ball in the net once more. By now the fans are expecting Danny to do his little joke about asking for a kiss again, so it isn’t really a surprise when they hear someone shout “Come on just give him his kiss!” from the side lines as Danny pouts his lips again.

“Nu-uh,” Ryan says waving his finger, before leaning in to whisper a ‘just wait’ into Danny’s ear. And two minutes later the referee blows his whistle to signal the end of the game and Once Upon A Smile has won 4 to 0.     

 

\---

Ryan doesn't know how he got here, but somehow he had ended up in the middle of the shower with 11 very naked and wet men, still clad in his tracksuit. His light blue tracksuit now more dark blue as it had soaked up the water from the shower sprays around him. Hands had playfully shoved at him and ruffled his dripping hair as the team had pulled him in the shower with them to celebrate their 4-0 win. 

He's still shaking his head laughing as he feels familiar hands wrap around his waist and twist him around. Before he can say anything Danny's lips are on his, apparently he’d had enough of waiting. The contrast between them is apparent as his own hands land on Danny's naked hips. 

He hears various shouts of 'get it mate!' as he pulls Danny in closer and deepens the kiss for a second, putting on a bit of a show. 

“Right, thanks for that lads, now I don't have anything to wear home,” he says with a cough as he moves away from his boyfriend, pulling his soaked clothes away from his body in disgust. 

“Don't worry about that, I think I’ve got a spare shirt in my bag. Wait just a sec,” Danny speaks up as he wraps a towel around his waist and goes to search through his sport bag. After a few seconds he lets out a soft cheer as he pulls out another orange shirt. “Here ya go,” he says handing the shirt over to Ryan who pulls off his soaked clothes.

“Right, ready to entertain the crowds for a bit?” Ryan asks twisting around to look at Danny who had gone quiet whilst he changed clothes. “What’s wrong?” he asks as he hears Danny swallow loudly.

“Nothing,” Danny shrugs him off.

Ryan looks at his boyfriend suspiciously but lets it drop for now, instead he opens the locker room door to make his way outside. As it's a lovely day most of the fans are sat outside enjoying their drinks in the sun.

 

\---

“Hey, wanna get out of here,” Danny says as he puts a gentle hand on his back, most of the people that came to the match now gone.

“Sure. You alright?” Ryan asks. Danny had seemed a bit off ever since they had come back out of the locker room.

“Fine, why?”

“I dunno, you just seem a little off since we got back out here, quieter. What’s up?”

“Oh, yeah I’ve just been a little distracted I guess,” Danny offers as explanation, a blush creeping on his face.

“Ah, and what’s got you so distracted then?” Ryan smirks, giving in to the urge to wrap his hands around Danny’s waist after a quick glance at the empty space around them.

“You. You in my shirt,” Danny groans.

“Hmm, yeah… why?” asks playfully, knowing full well why. “Makes you feel like you’ve properly claimed me, huh?”

Danny just nods his head ever so slightly. “God, I just want to have ya. Right ‘ere.”  

Ryan feels a hand make its way towards his arse as he murmurs back, “I know babe, but we can’t. Still people around here. Besides I’m sure our bed is a lot more comfortable for whatever you have in mind.”

 

\---

 

Ryan is pretty sure they broke the speed limit on their drive back to their home, but right now all he cares about are Danny’s hands tugging him up to their bedroom.

As soon as they stumble through their bedroom door their lips meet and clothes start falling to the floor. Ryan pulls away to pull Danny’s shirt over his head, before reaching for the bottom of his own shirt with a teasing smirk on his face. “So, should I take this off then?”

“Leave it,” Danny all but growls. Danny’s hands twist into the back of his shirt as he puts his lips back on Ryan’s passionately.

They stumble their way over to the bed that’s still unmade from their quick romp in it that morning; and Ryan falls to it with a little ‘oof’.

Danny’s hands roam over his naked legs and up to his thighs where his black boxer briefs cling. His fingers tease under the edge of them, but soon enough Danny starts pulling them off; their teasing during the day had clearly been foreplay enough for the both of them. His cock springs free and Danny’s tongue runs a quick stripe over the shaft, before suckling on the cockhead for a second.

All too soon the tight wetness around him is gone and he’s left thrusting up into nothing. He glances down his body just in time to see Danny’s cock be released from its own confinements. His hand flails around for a bit until it connects with his boyfriend’s broad shoulder and he tugs him back up to his lips.

The both groan as their cocks press against each other as they enjoy a little make out session. With a last thrust Danny disconnects their lips with a pant. “Right, up now,” he says, voice demanding.

Ryan hears him search around in the bedside table for the lube bottle that’s almost finished, he makes a quick mental note to get a new one soon, before he’s pulled back to far more interesting matters. A hand runs over his left arse cheek, a dry thumb brushing over his hole before wet fingers replace it. Danny smears the lube around his hole before slowly pressing one of his fingers inside. His head drops between his shoulders as Danny slowly opens him up, soft groans escaping his lips every so often. “Another,” he grunts as his body has relaxed around the first digit. A second finger presses into him and before long he’s asking for another one, which Danny gives willingly. He knows they’re going fast and he will probably feel it tomorrow, but he’s been waiting for this all day. So as Danny’s fingers press over his prostate he’s already begging for his cock. “Please Dan, I’m good, jus’ give it to me already.”

Danny groans as he pulls his fingers from him and rubs them over his gaping hole, but then he’s left clenching around nothing and he hears the bottle of lube click open again.

“Ready?” he asks as the tip of his cock presses against his entrance.

A soft “Yeah,” falls from his lips, but it quickly turns into a gasp as Danny slowly pushes his cock inside of him. It feels so fucking good, after he’s been craving it all day, that his arms give out and his forehead presses into the plush pillow underneath him.

“Nuh-uh, I said up,” Danny says in a low voice as his hand twists into the back of his shirt, just below where is name is spelled out, and pulls him back up. “God, Ryan do you know how good you look in my shirt. My name right there across that gorgeously broad back of yours,” he growls as he thrusts into him hard.

A mix of groans and shouts of Danny’s name fall from his lips as he picks up the pace, but never stops the hard thrusts into him. His arms keep wobbling from the intense pleasure as Danny hits his prostate over and over again, but Danny keeps his hold on the back of his shirt and never lets him fall back down.

All too soon he feels his orgasm build up inside of him and it’s like Danny can tell, because all of a sudden he stops thrusting into him and instead pulls him up to his chest by the back of his shirt, Ryan going with him easily.

“Think you can come untouched?” he whispers into his ear. Ryan just nods, he had already been so close to coming. Danny’s hand keeps a hold on the back of his shirt as his other arm wraps around his waist to keep him upright as he starts thrusting into him again. “You look so fucking good taking it like that,” he grunts into his ear and Ryan just has to bring his arms up to wrap around Danny’s neck so he can pull him into a sloppy kiss.

“So close,” he whines as he lets his head lol back onto Danny’s shoulder. And with just three more hard thrusts from Danny he’s coming, gasping for air as the first spurt of cum hits his chin. It had been so long since he had come untouched and he always seems to forget how good it feels, just on the right side of pain.

“Fuck, fuck, f-uuuck,” he hears Danny shout as he feels his cock pulse inside of him. The grip on his shirt eases and he slowly lets himself fall back to the bed, groaning softly as he feels Danny’s cock slip out of him.

“God, that was amazing,” he sighs as he gets his breathing back under control.

“Yeah, fuck that was good,” Danny assents, before groaning as he somehow manages to make his legs work again to go and grab a cloth to give them a cursory wipe down.

“So can I take this shirt of now? It’s kinda gross,” Ryan says eying the drying cum on the orange shirt.

“Okay fine, but you’re wearing that again.” Danny huffs out as he lets himself fall back onto the bed.

   

     

 

 

 

 


End file.
